In the Head of a Malfoy
by Anon-ymus-f
Summary: Wouldn't you like to know what goes on behind the handsome grey eyes of a slytherin prince? be cautious, you might be surprised. SONGFIC to Leavin' by Jesse McCartney.


Hey everyone!!

This is a little songfic with the song Leavin' by Jesse McCartney.

It takes place during 7th year and is not HP compliant but it doesn't really talk much about the war and things that happened in the last book.

I don't own anything but the plot…although I wish I owned McCartney and Malfoy…

keep in mind that this story is Draco's POV except for the end.

**Don't forget to review**

Enjoy

* * *

This is stupid, stupid, stupid… I am stupid, stupid, stupid. What's wrong with me?? First I couldn't stop thinking about the mudblood and now I can't stop staring. What is this?? A joke my mind is playing on me?? It's not funny, not funny at all!! But then, she is so hot. No wonder I noticed; I mean for the past 6th years she had looked like some ugly bucktoothed tomboy and now look at her, her hair no longer looks like it has been electrocuted, she has grown at least 10 cm and her curves…..well don't even get me started on that. If that mud..ehh..granger doesn't take a seat or turn around I'm going to start drooling. What is wrong with you?? One hot chick and you loose all your self control?? Aren't Malfoys known for their ability to hide their feelings?

Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain

How can she be with that idiot Ron?? Doesn't she know she deserves much better than that. He's a dumbarse who is good for nothing. And what's worse, he uses you just to get good grades, cant she see he is using her?? And I thought she was smart. If I were her man, I would treat her like a princess, I wouldn't use her for my advantage and she would never have to worry about anything. How can he not see that she is miserable next to him? I'm sure she doesn't know that I've seen and heard her crying at the library while she was pretending to read.

I know you got a man but this is what you should say

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again…  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
have you singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'  
Oh oh oh oh

Yes, if there is one thing she should know is that Malfoys treat their loved ones as if they were crystal. I bet she didn't know that. And no, I don't just want her for a good shag, that girl has got some potential. I want a woman who has a mind of her own, courage, bravery and the ability to speak up for herself. Wow, how come I've just realized that the woman of my dreams is Granger?? And I've known her for all of these years.

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money where my mouth is  
Cause you're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So ima ask you one time if you got a man

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on a G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again…  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
have you singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh (repeat) man she going to be sayin'  
Oh oh oh oh (repeat)

Why doesn't she leave him?? Is she afraid of his reaction when she tells him that he is a self centered bastard whom she doesn't want as a boyfriend?? She shouldn't be scared, with her ability to use that wand of hers he should be the one afraid. Even without a wand that girl broke my nose. What is she waiting for?? She should ditch that sorry disgrace to the male population and get with someone like me who will treat her with utter respect, honor her morals,  
make her smile when she is at her lowest and Someone who will love her for who she is. She would be surprised if she knew the real me. She should know to never judge a book by its cover.

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him…  
That I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
no more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
girl we flying on a G5 G5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again…  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one that keep you high  
have you singing all night night night  
Oh oh oh man she going to be sayin'  
Oh oh oh oh

What Draco didn't notice during his little reverie is that they where in Defense Against The Dark Arts and that they were learning occlumency, the ability to block off people from reading a person's mind, and that Hermione was listening to his thoughts without him stopping her. Their assignment was to secretly pick someone and read their thoughts until the other person blocked them. To say the least Hermione was pleasantly surprised and left class that day with a huge smile on her face. Malfoy, of course, wondered what had made her so happy.

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it

don't forget to review!!


End file.
